narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Will of Nature
Kaname walked though the gate and appeared in the sixth level of Takamagahara. This level appeared as a temple built in a mountain forest. He stood on top of a floating bolder and looked down, "that's a long way down" Kaname as he peered over the edge of the bolder. He looked back up and could see a woman looking at him in the distance. "I guess that's her" Kaname though to himself, within moments the woman jumped landing in front of Kaname who moved back slightly. She looked up and down Kaname and walked around him a few times before returning back to her original position. She placed her hand on Kaname's chest for few moments before pulling away. "Hello" Kaname said looking at the strange woman, "Hello Kaname, I am Sōzetsuhana. The daughter of the sage". "I didn't known that sage had a daughter" Kaname said. "Unlike my brothers, I choose to stay out of the spot light" Sōzetsuhana as she turned away "let get going" she said as she jumped to the to larger mountain. "Well she is interesting" Kaname thought to himself as he too jumped to the mountain, landing behind Sōzetsuhana. The two the began walking to a large open field. Sōzetsuhana then turned around to face Kaname, who stopped. Once again she placed her hand on Kaname's chest which seemed to phase though it, catching Kaname by surprise who attempted to move away by found himself unable to. She then pulled out a small crystal from his chest. This caused Kaname to fall and kneel on the ground in pain "what....did you....do....." Kaname said as his body wraithed in pain. "I removed something that was unnessary" Sōzetsuhana said, the moment she finished her sentence the crystal shined and released a large amount of foul chakra which formed into a man. "Finally, I am free!" the man said as he looked around and saw Kaname on the ground "well my child it is good to see you" Koma said as he floated down and stood in front of Kaname. "Look at you so weak, now your body will become mine" he said as began to reach out to Kaname , before reaching him Sōzetsuhana implaed him with her arm. "Who are you?" Koma said as he turned around facing Sōzetsuhana. "It is time for you to enter the cycle of rebirth" she said which caused Koma to laugh. "You stupid woman, I am the Midnight King. You will die just like others who oppose me" he said as he grabbed her hand and tried to pull away. "What!.....why can't I move!" Koma yelled, "be washed of your sin and be reborn" Sōzetsuhana said as Koam's body began to fade away "curse you bi...." Koma's body faded into nothing. Kaname looked up at Sōzetsuhana than fainted. ~Days Later~ Kaname awoke in a daze and attempted to sit up, a tense pain shot over his body "I wouldn't try to move just yet" Sōzetsuhana said who was sitting next to him. Kaname turned over to her "what did you do?" he questioned. "Isn't it simple. I removed the hindrance from your body. Your father, while you assume you have been drawing chakra from him was in fact drawing and suppressing your chakra." Sōzetsuhana said as she stood up and walked to the other size of the room. "I'm guessing that you didn't notice, he eventually would have had enough strength to take over your body if left alone." she said as she took something off the table and walked back over to Kaname. "Well you at least could have warned me". Kaname said as he struggled to sit up, "if I did that he would have attempted to stop me, which would have been worse off on you" she said as she placed her hand on his chest an began to rub it. This caused Kaname to grab he hand "what are you doing?". Sōzetsuhana pulled her hand away "just checking something out" he said as she stood up. "When you are well, we will began your training to unlock your true potential and nature." she said as she walked out of the room. Kaname let out a sigh, "I'm glad Takeko was not here, she would have a fit" Kaname said laughing. He then turned toward the window "I wonder what they are doing now" he though to himself. The Nature of Power Kaname walked out of his room, now fully recovered. The walked along the stone and wooden halls. He eventually reached a large elegantly designed chamber, in the distance Sōzetsuhana was sitting at a table drinking tea, Kaname walked over to her. "Ah my Kaname won't you join me?" she said as she took a sip of her tea. Kaname set down, and Sōzetsuhana poured him a cup of tea. Kaname picked up the cup and to a sip of the tea "this is pretty good" Kaname said as he took another sip before putting the cup down. "Thank you, I made it myself" Sōzetsuhana said as she put her cup down. "I could continue to make more for you if you want" she said as she looked at Kaname. "Hmm....what about this training" Kaname said as he attempted to changed the topic of the conversation. Sōzetsuhana picked up her cup and took another drink. "What do you think of this place Kaname?". He looked around "it's well designed..,but that about this training?". "I see, you could remain here if you like" Sōzetsuhana said as she put her cup down. "unfortunally I can't do that, I have a family to return to" Kaname said as he looked at her."A family....I see" Sōzetsuhana said as she stood up "follow me" she stated as she began walking. Kaname stood up an followed "as for your training, it started the moment you drunk the tea". "What do you mean?" Kaname said "the tea was a form of pure chakra that once consumed will began to react with the persons chakra and began the pull out their true potential." "You could have said some....." Kaname's body tensed up and and he fell to the ground. "Don't fight it, it will make the pain worse" Sōzetsuhana said as she looked at him. Kaname began to stand up and his body began expel large amounts of chakra, which stopped abruptly, but started once again this time his body expelled blaze and arctic chakra. This chakra began to freeze and burn the surrounding area. "What a splendid chakra" Sōzetsuhana said as the chakra raged and shot toward her, but was reduced to nothing. Moments later the chakra stopped, "well Kaname it's time for you training to began" Sōzetsuhana said as Kaname looked up at her. Departure Four and a half years had passed since Kaname began his training with Sōzetsuhana. He began to release blaze and arctic chakra from his hand, mixing them which created mist. A smile formed on his face "To think, something like this is possible" he thought to himself as the two chakras subsided. "Not only did I learn how to better control my abilities, I learned the way of yin and yang. I have to say that Sōzetsuhana is something" Kaname said. "Well thank you my Kaname" Sōzetsuhana said as she appeared in front of his face. He moved back a few inches. "I could teach you a few more things" she said as she looked at Kaname, "I think I will pass" Kaname said as he moved back a bit more "well if you say" she said. Sōzetsuhana looked at him, "In this passed four and a half years you have grown, from a young man to a powerful man" she said as she looked him up and down. "With that, I will say your training here is done....for now. It is time you moved on to the next." Sōzetsuhana said as a large gate appeared in the distance. "Now Kaname, go it is time for your final lesson" she said as she looked at the gate. Kaname knodded his head and walked to the gate. "You are welcome here anytime" Sōzetsuhana said as Kaname walked to the gate.